Morning, sunshine
by SpottableMouse
Summary: Axel and Roxas wake up for some morning delight. WARNINGS: Yaoi, sexual content


"Axel…"

"Hm."

"Wake up!"

"I am awake."

"No you're not. Your eyes aren't open."

Axel opened one green eye, meeting those of the blue ones of Roxas. "There."

"No, now you're only half awake."

Axel sighed and rolled onto his back, stretched his long, skinny arms over his head, and yawned. "Okay birdie, I'm awake."

Roxas giggled and laid his head on Axel's chest, closing his eyes and snuggling up against him. "Morning."

Axel smiled and ran a hand up and down the smooth skin of Roxas's bare back, causing the young blonde to smile and let out a content sigh.

"I wanted to sleep in," Axel mumbled.

Roxas giggled again. "We did. It's ten thirty."

"Tha's not sleeping in. Two o'clock in the afternoon is sleepin' in."

"Yeah, but we've got stuff to do today, remember? We have to go grocery shopping, pick up your jacket from the cleaners, drop those cookies off at your mom's…"

Axel yawned again, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb. "Oh yeah. It's Friday."

"Well if you want, we can go see a movie later…" Roxas said, smirking and trailing a finger down Axel's chest, "…maybe go out to dinner or dessert somewhere…"

Axel smirked. "Now you're speakin' my language, birdie."

Roxas laughed. "Or we can come home and enjoy our own little dessert…"

Axel laughed at sat up, pushing Roxas down onto his back and straddling his smaller frame. Roxas laughed again.

"You better be careful," the blonde said teasingly, "my boyfriend might catch us."

"Ooh!" Axel laughed, smirking and pinching Roxas's sides. "He's one lucky guy to have such a cute little blonde like you."

Roxas smiled and leaned up, capturing the older boy's lips with his own and pulling him down on top of him, leaving no space between their bodies. Axel kissed Roxas back eagerly, running his hands up 

the blonde's sides, pressing them against his skin. He began moving his hips, letting Roxas know that he had something else planned for the moment, and it certainly wasn't getting out of bed.

Roxas grabbed the back of Axel's neck, not letting him away. He hated when Axel sat up, or left him laying there. It embarrassed him.

Axel trailed his skilled mouth down the pale, smooth skin of Roxas's neck, letting his tongue slide out from between his pale lips and graze the blonde's flesh. Roxas gasped and shivered, feeling himself go hard against Axel's thighs, which only caused a slight chuckle from the older red-head. Axel sat up for a moment before sliding down between Roxas's legs and lifting them up over his shoulders. Roxas drew in a deep breath and grasped the bedspread, looking down at Axel with lust-filled eyes, though he had no idea what the red-head had in mind. Axel smirked at Roxas for a brief moment before burying his face between his legs, running his tongue along Roxas's opening.

"A-Axel…" Roxas gasped, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

Axel watched Roxas's face as he worked his tongue against his lover, going hard as well. Using one skilled hand, he reached down and began to stroke himself a little, keeping his gaze locked with Roxas's and working his tongue into him.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, balling the bedspread in his fists and tilting his head back. He curled his toes and breathed in hard, feeling Axel's warm, wet tongue inside him driving him mad. Axel held Roxas's hips up for only a moment longer before gently laying him back down, licking his lips and using both hands to grab Roxas's calves, lifting them up and apart and resting them on his shoulders. He looked at the younger blonde, a small smirk making its way over his mouth.

Without another word, Axel got up on his knees and looked down at Roxas, gently pushing himself into his slick entrance. Roxas grit his teeth and tilted his head back, drawing in a deep breath as he tried to relax his muscles around his lover. Axel pushed himself in farther, filling him up, and causing Roxas's legs to squeeze in on both sides of Axel's head. Smirking again, the red-head held onto Roxas's ankles, thrusting slowly and leaning over him to get a closer look at Roxas's soft, gorgeous face.

"Y-You're such a pretty birdie," he said breathlessly, cheering inwardly when Roxas opened his eyes a little to meet Axel's. A smile crept across Roxas's face as well, which urged Axel to continue his graceful motions in and out of Roxas.

Roxas reached up as he bent his legs back, lacing his fingers together behind Axel's head and smiling. Axel laughed breathlessly. God, it was so comforting to see that smile…it was all Roxas ever had to do, and Axel would know that everything was going to be okay. Even when nothing was wrong, it was still an extreme joy to see it.

Tilting his head back, Roxas let out a long moan, lowering one of his legs to wrap it around Axel's side. He swallowed hard, moaning with each thrust Axel made, and feeling himself grow closer and closer to the edge. Roxas's body was becoming moist with perspiration, while a few beads of sweat trickled down the side of Axel's face. He refused to break his gaze with Roxas. At least until both of them were finished.

Roxas opened his mouth to let out a cry, but nothing came out. As Axel thrust hard one more time, Roxas threw his head back into the pillows and gasped loudly, coming hard on his own stomach and chest. Roxas's orgasm sent Axel over the edge, and he let out a loud cry as he came inside Roxas, 

filling him to the brim.

Axel, catching his breath, fell down to lay beside Roxas, who cuddled up to the red-head and yawned.

"We're gonna need a shower," he said.

Axel groaned a little and pulled Roxas in, closing his eyes. "Mmm, just a few more minutes."

Roxas smirked. "Alright, fine." He sat up and kissed Axel quickly before laying his head on his shoulder. "Love you, Axel."

Axel smiled and let out a content sigh. "Love you too, Roxas."


End file.
